Creepy new neighbor
by ReiNny
Summary: A new creature moves in, and Spongebob thinks She is bad news, is she?
1. New Neighbor

Creepy new neighbor~  
  
Spongebob and Patrick were running around playing tag, on the blissful summer day.  
  
Spongebob shouted, "YOUR IT! THE LOUDER YOU SAY IT THE MORE IT THE PERSON IS!!" and he scurried past Squidward's house.  
  
Patrick caught sponge bob and yelled, "YOUR IT!"  
  
Meanwhile Squidward was painting a picture of him self, away, far, far away from here, the sudden noise caused him to jump, thus, he ruined his painting, "oh great!" he shouted sarcastically, then went to his window, "will you play your brainless games elsewhere, please!"  
  
Spongebob looked up at Squidward, "I have brains"  
  
Patrick scratched his head, "you got me there Squidward" then is tagged spongebob again, "YOUR IT!"  
  
Sponge bob replied, "no... you touched the person that was it.. Me... that makes YOU IT!"  
  
Squidward growled, "Be quiet! I swear I need to move from this horrible place! ARG.!"  
  
Spongebob smiled, "but you love us too much, right?"  
  
Just then, a moving truck, pulling a trailer parked across from Patrick's house.  
  
Squidward started laughing, "boy do I feel sorry for who ever is moving here, and NO Spongebob, the word would be HATE... no I'm going to try to get a LITTLE bit of quiet good bye!"  
  
Patrick was zoned out, "darn, you talk allot Squidward, what did you say?"  
  
Squidward walked to the oddly black trailer, that was shaped in a perfect rectangle, she turned to a moving fish, "hey! Is this your place? Welcome to Bikini Bottom! You know... I never saw a house like this... What is it? Are you from another part of Bikini Bottom? Cause I-"  
  
The fish looked at him, slightly annoyed, "no, I am hired to carry this stuff...."  
  
Squidward rolled his eyes and closed his window.  
  
Patrick was staring at the house, "is it a Circle?!"  
  
The moving fish sighed, when he opened the truck, and began carrying boxes of stuff into the house, "it's a flipping trailer"  
  
A red underwater car thing, with tented windows drove up to the trailer and parked, but no one came out.  
  
The fish guy finished moving all the stuff into the trailer and drove off, not saying a word back to the duet of idiots.  
  
Spongebob continued to talk, "but like I said, I'm more of a Leo, EVEN if they say im a Virgo, I mean, come on! A sponge Virgo? I mean... really... that would be interesting... right Patrick? I mean, come on, hey! Did I tell you about-"  
  
The tented window rolled down a crack, a deep, female voice bellowed, "DO SHUT UP!"  
  
Spongebob turned to the window, that rolled back up, "hey! Is this your house?"  
  
No reply.....  
  
Meanwhile squidward was about to loose it, he quietly said to him self, "If I hear one more word from him I'm going to crack!" this is still could here him bugging the new neighbor.  
  
He ran downstairs in a angry fit and prepared for a long(boring) rant.  
  
Sponge bob knocked on the window, "hey? Are you ok? Did you die?" he looked worried, and looked at if his pet snail has been hit eaten by a catfish, "hey!"  
  
Squidward yelled at spongebob, "will you shut up! NO ONE wants to leason to your chattering self! CANT you understand!"  
  
Spongebob replied, "... understand what? Shutting up, or no one wants to-"  
  
squidward growled, "BOTH!"  
  
Spongebob looked like he was going to cry, "but, it's good to make friends Squidward, you should try it, you would be happier if you did.."  
  
Squidward held his head, trying to refrain from losing it and doing something he would regret.  
  
The door of the red hotrod opened, and two booted legs came out, then two more, and her voice replied to the argument, "people don't need friends if there happier alone... personally I have my anti-social and social days..."  
  
Squidward smiled slightly... "hi, I'm Squidward.. And I live over there" he pointed to his odd Tiki house.  
  
The woman stepped out of her car, and turned to squidward, looking at him with her purple eyes, "I'm Clary, and this is not a social day"  
  
Squidward noticed she was in all black, and had a spike collar, and plastic bracelets of at least 50-60, and became a bit nervous, "..uh..."  
  
Spongebob asked, "why do you were nets for pants? And why do you have a shirt over them? And why so much metal? And why-"  
  
she all most back handed him, but stopped herself, "sorry... I didn't take my drugs yet, little on edge..."  
  
She walked took her guitar and amp out of her Car and walked into her house after locking the door.  
  
Spongebob turned to Squidward, "why are you all... in sock? You don't like her do you?!"  
  
Squidward yelled, "WHAT! No!"  
  
Spongebob smiled, "it's like the crabby patties... you know you do"  
  
Squidward yelled, "THEY ALMOST KILLED ME!"  
  
Spongebob replied, "but you DID like them and you wanted more until you almost died! And now you have the same look on your face!"  
  
Squidward sighed, "she's creepy, and even if she is a woman, I think she could kill me... and I wouldn't doubt she would!"  
  
Spongebob frowned, "don't fall for her, SHE IS BAD NEWS! She is a...drug user!"  
  
Squidward laughed, "people just say that"  
  
Spongebob replied, "ask her if she was for real... I know... I'm smart!"  
  
Patrick became bored, and tagged spongebob, YOUR IT"  
  
Squidward slapped Patrick, "YOUR IT! HAPPY NOW! STOP YELLING! ARREAR!"  
  
Clary watched the arguments from her open window, and laughed lightly, but her nose didn't wrinkle like Squidward's dose.  
  
(To be continued) 


	2. Purple pill?

((Ok real quick, I own nothing but Clary, Nick, don't sue me))  
  
Patrick started crying, "OW!! Why? OW!"  
  
Squidward stuttered, "h-hey, I didn't mean to hurt you... uh"  
  
Spongebob tried to calm his friend down, "you'll be ok, I'll call 9-11, and- "  
  
Squidward yelled, "It's NOT that bad!"  
  
Spongebob shouted, "what if you gave him brain damage?"  
  
Squidward tried not to laugh, "he all ready is brain dead"  
  
Spongebob glared at him, "so you DID make him brain dead?"  
  
Patrick picked up a four leaf sea-weed clover, "YAY!"  
  
Clary Started laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Spongebob yelled, "IT'S OVER! NO!!"  
  
Squidward turned to Clary, "what is so funny?" he said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Clary replied, "you guys are the stupidest bunch I ever met... especially the pink dude"  
  
Squidward replied, "Are you calling ME stupid?  
  
Before she could reply, Patrick said, "Were is that pink dude? Hello? Pink dude?" he ran in circles looking for 'pink-dude'.  
  
Clary motioned for Squidward to come to her window.  
  
Spongebob said, "squidward, it's a trap"  
  
Squidward growled and walked to Clary, "what?"  
  
Clary replied, "you know, If I wasn't on my drugs, I'd of killed them by now, see I go to anger management, maybe you should go too"  
  
Squidward gave her a look that said 'are you out of your mind' kinda look and replied, "what? I can manage my anger!"  
  
Clary laughed a bit, "no... you slapped a kid that doesn't know how to tie his shoes... what...well, try one of these" she got her bottle out of her purse, and handed a purple pill to squidward, "This 'll make you happy, trust me, but don't drink any booze with it, I'll mess you up"  
  
Squidward replied, ".. No thank you, I-"  
  
Clary grabbed his hand and put the pill in it, "just keep it, just in case, or, better yet, go with me to anger management.. Or, don't do anything. I don't really give a crap, I'm just trying to help you"  
  
Squidward felt uneasy and took a few steps back, "...o...k" he replied.  
  
Spongebob motioned to squidward.  
  
Squidward yelled, "WHAT!"  
  
Spongebob replied in a low tone, "that's not... D-R-U-G-S, is it?"  
  
Clary rolled her eyes, "anyways dude..."  
  
Squidward replied, "Squidward"  
  
Clary replied, "right... Squidward, the sea would indeed be a better place with out sponges..."  
  
(To be continued) 


End file.
